Ernie Hudson
Ernie Hudson played Brad McDougall in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode Put Me In, Coach and Captain Frank in the season two Private Practice episode Nothing to Talk About. Career Filmography *''State of Hate'' (2015) *''Merry ExMas'' (2014) *''High and Outside'' (2014) *''Wizardream'' ''(2014)' *''Gallows Road'' (2014) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''Living the Dream'' (TV movie) (2014) *''The Grim Sleeper'' (2014) *''Dear Secret Santa'' (TV movie) (2013) *''Doonby'' (2013) *''The Adventures of Mickey Matson and the Copperhead Treasure'' (2013) *''Call Me Crazy: A Five Film'' (TV movie) (2013) *''Battledogs'' (TV movie) (2013) *''Adonis'' (Short) (2013) *''Reckless'' (TV movie) (2012) *''Turning Point'' (2012) *''Dark Canyon'' (2012) *''The Man in the Silo'' (2012) *''Deer Crossing'' (2012) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Dinner Date'' (Short) (2012) *''Beautiful People'' (TV movie) (2012) *''Deep Blue Breath'' (Short) (2011) *''Sugarwheels'' (Short) (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''Game of Death'' (2010) *''Stasis'' (Short) (2010) *''Machete Joe'' (2010) *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball'' (2010) *''Pastor Brown'' (2009) *''Dragonball Evolution'' (2009) *''Balancing the Books'' (2009) *''Lonely Street'' (2009) *''Pie'n Burger'' (Short) (2008) *''Final Approach'' (TV movie) (2007) *''All Hat'' (2007) *''Nobel Son'' (2007) *''Hood of Horror'' (2006) *''The Ron Clark Story'' (TV movie) (2006) *''Halfway Decent'' (2005) *''Fighting the Odds: The Marilyn Gambrell Story'' (TV movie) (2005) *''Bathsheba'' (Short) (2005) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''Lackawanna Blues'' (TV movie) (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School'' (2005) *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' (2004) *''Anna B. Real'' (2003) *''HRT'' (2001) *''A Town Without Christmas'' (TV movie) (2001) *''Walking Shadow'' (TV movie) (2001) *''Everything's Jake'' (2000) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) *''Paper Bullets'' (2000) *''The Watcher'' (2000) *''Red Letters'' (2000) *''Nowhere to Land'' (TV movie) (2000) *''Lillie'' (1999) *''Miracle on the 17th Green'' (1999) *''A Stranger in the Kingdom'' (1999) *''Interceptor'' (1999) *''Stealth Fighter'' (1999) *''Hijack'' (1999) *''Shark Attack'' (TV movie) (1999) *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (TV movie) (1999) *''October 22'' (1998) *''Best of the Best: Without Warning'' (1998) *''Butter'' (1998) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) *''Fakin' Da Funk'' (1997) *''Clover (TV movie) (1997) *''Operation Delta Force (TV movie) (1997) *''Levitation'' (1997) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (TV movie) (1996) *''Just Your Luck'' (1996) *''For Which He Stands'' (1996) *''Tornado!'' (TV movie) (1996) *''The Substitute'' (1996) *''Congo'' (1995) *''The Basketball Diaries'' (1995) *''Speechless'' (1994) *''Airheads'' (1994) *''The Cowboy Way'' (1994) *''The Crow'' (1994) *''No Escape'' (1994) *''The Pitch'' (Short) (1993) *''Sugar Hill'' (1993) *Angel Street (TV movie) (1992) *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) * Miss Jones (TV movie) (1991) *''Trapper County War'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Collision Course'' (1989) *''Leviathan'' (1989) *''The Wrong Guys'' (1988) *''The Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission'' (TV movie) (1988) *''Weeds'' (1987) *''Love on the Run'' (TV movie) (1985) *''California Girls'' (TV movie) (1985) *''The Joy of Sex'' (1984) *''Ghost Bustersi (1984)'' *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) *''Women of San Quentin'' (TV movie) (1983) *''Going Berserk'' (1983) *''Spacehunter: Adventure in the Forbidden Zone'' (1983) *''Penitentiary II'' (1982) *''Crazy Times'' (TV movie) (1981) *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (TV movie) (1981) *''Underground Aces'' (1981) *''The Jazz Singer'' (1980) *''The Octagon'' (1980) *''White Mama'' (TV movie) (1980) *''The $5.20 an Hour Dream'' (TV movie) (1980) *''The Main Event'' (1979) *''Joni'' (1979) *''Last of the Good Guys'' (TV movie) (1978) *''Mad Bull'' (TV movie) (1977) *''The Human Tornado'' (1976) *''Leadbelly'' (1976) Television *''Haunted Hathaways'' (2014) *''The Millers'' (2014) *''Mob City'' (2013) *''Dads (2013) *''Ironside (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Transformers Prime'' (2010-2013) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008-2013) *''Talent Watch'' (2013) *''Last Resort'' (2013) *''Guys with Kids'' (2013) *''Modern Family'' (2012) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''Heart of Dixie'' (2012) *''Nosferajew'' (2012) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''Torchwood'' (2011) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2011) *''White Collars'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Law & Order'' (2009-2010) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''Meteor'' (Mini-Series) (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007-2008) *''Psych'' (2007) *''Las Vegas'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2006-2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''ER'' (2006) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2006) *''Medical Examiners'' (2006) *''Everwood'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003-2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Oz'' (1997-2003) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001) *''Arli$$'' (1998) *''The Gregory Hines Show'' (1998) *''Superman'' (1997) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1997) *''Lifestories: Families in Crisis'' (1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''Wild Palms'' (Mini-Series) (1993) *''Tribeca'' (1993) *''The Ben Stiller Show'' (1992) *''Broken Badges'' (1990-1991) *''Cop Rock'' (1990) *''Pound Puppies'' (1987) *''Full House'' (1987) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1987) *''Mike Hammer'' (1986) *''It's a Living'' (1986) *''The Last Precinct'' (1986) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1984) *''The A-Team'' (1983) *''Webster'' (1983) *''The New Odd Couple'' (1982) *''Flamingo Road'' (1982) *''The Duke of Hazzard'' (1982) *''Taxi'' (1981) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1981) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1981) *''Diff'rent Strokes'' (1981) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1981) *''Skag'' (1980) *''One Day at a Time'' (1979) *''Detective School'' (1979) *''The White Shadow'' (1979) *''Roots: The Next Generations'' (Mini-Series) (1979) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1979) *''Highcliffe Manor'' (1979) *''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' (1978) *''Fantasy Island'' (1978) *''King'' (Mini-Series) (1978) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977) External Links *IMDb Category:Actors